Room for Drabbles
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: EdWin drabbles inspired by John Mayer songs. But, you don't have to be a fan of JM to enjoy. However, being a fan of FMA and EdWin is, of course, a requirement. :D
1. No Such Thing

Disclaimer: So I don't have to say this on every chapter, listen closely: I don't own FMA!

A/N: Well, I'm putting two of my greatest obsessions together—FMA and John Mayer. I hope this is a good idea… Anyway, I've been reading TONS of EdWin drabbles lately, and I got inspired. So, now, I'm giving it a try! But first, I need to give credit where credit's due. My inspirations: "Bits and Pieces" by Maggie's Revenge; "These Five Senses" & "Warmth in My Memories" by Took-Baggins; and "100 Moments to Live For" by causmicfire. If you're looking for excellent reads, give these a try if you haven't already!

So, each of these little drabbles will, of course, be EdWin-related and will be based off of a John Mayer song. I might just use the song title as inspiration, but I also might relate the piece to the actual meaning behind the song. Anyway, I plan to have one for all of his songs from "Room for Squares," "Heavier Things," "Continuum," and even the ones from his independently released album "Inside Wants Out." Hopefully I won't flake out somewhere in the middle of this project. OK, on to the stories! (Please note that my author's notes will not always be this long!)

* * *

**No Such Thing**

"There's no such thing as no such thing."

The words echoed in Edward's mind as clearly as when he had first heard them. They had been the words of an enemy at the time but were now a kind of motto for him. Naturally, his scientific mind always wanted to argue with them, but he wouldn't let it. He had to believe them. That belief that nothing was impossible was what kept him moving towards his goal to get his brother's body back.

And, it was a good thing that he made himself believe it because as he continued following the winding path towards the Philosopher's stone, the more real it became to him. He was going to get Al's body back. There was going to be a way. It wasn't going to be impossible.

So, when it began seeming like a wall was standing in their way, he had to remind himself of those words. Then, determination would take over once again. Determination to get Al's body back, to return to Risembol, and to finally see her cry those tears of joy like he promised.

* * *

A/N: Mangaverse, if you didn't already catch that. That line was said by Greed, btw; although, the translation might be different in other places. Thanks for reading; please review!


	2. Comfortable

A/N: I forgot to mention previously that I don't really know how often I'll update these. I don't want to say daily because then I might be lying. So, it'll just be kind of whenever. And I might upload a few at a time, or it might just be one. Anyway, the song "Comfortable" is from John's CD that actually led him to get a record deal, "Inside Wants Out." (Yeah, we're on a first-name basis.)

* * *

**Comfortable**

'Comfortable' was the last term he'd use to describe the way he felt lately when he was around Winry. He always loved being with her, but he was beginning to notice a certain level of tension between them. He found himself constantly watching her but then quickly averting his eyes whenever she began to notice. He didn't quite know what to say to her sometimes, and they had never experienced moments of awkward silence between them until now. Edward wasn't sure why all of this was happening and he didn't know what to do about it.

He plopped down on the couch of the Risembol home to relax for the night. A few minutes later, after finally finishing her work for the day, the blonde girl came into the living room to join him. Stretching and yawning, she collapsed onto the couch beside him. Ed picked up an alchemy book that he had been reading earlier, even though he knew he was only going to be pretending to read it.

He skimmed a few pages and tried not to notice how close she was to him. Winry sat picking at her fingernails wondering why they weren't talking. She glanced at him only to see his face was practically buried in the book. She couldn't help but grin when she thought about the way he had been acting lately. She had noticed all the averted eyes, the awkward silences, and everything else that said that Ed was completely nervous around her.

While she thought his nervousness was amusing and cute, it was becoming a little frustrating. He kept trying to avoid her and she hated that, so she knew she had to do something about it.

In an attempt to get his attention, she scooted closer to him to where their sides were touching. But to her disappointment, he inched a little away from her never taking his eyes off of the pages of the book. Winry didn't think she'd get exasperated so quickly, but she decided she didn't want to play this game any longer.

"Ed!" she exclaimed as she snatched the book out of his hands and set it aside. "Stop being so nervous around me!"

Out of shock and annoyance at her outburst, he finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I'm not nervous!"

A smirk began playing on Winry's lips as she got a wonderful idea. "Then, prove it," she said as she swiftly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder in one quick movement.

As she expected, she immediately felt him tense up at her touch, but just to prove her wrong, he forced himself to relax. He slowly put an arm around her shoulders, and after taking a few minutes to control his heart rate and the blush spreading across his cheeks, he said, "See? I'm not nervous." He rested his chin atop her head, and added, "I'm actually very comfortable."

* * *

A/N: This was difficult to write for some reason… I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with it. But, I think it turned out okay. Thanks for reading; please review!


	3. Love Soon

A/N: I'm really excited about this one because I LOVE this song. "Love Soon" is just about crossing the line between friendship and something more, and it is just so completely Ed and Winry. Also, this song is from "Inside Wants Out" as well.

* * *

**Love Soon**

Edward and Winry were experiencing an unusual night together in the Risembol home. Perhaps it was all the homemade ice cream that they had consumed that was causing the madness. Whatever it was, Pinako and Al had long ago given into fatigue and retired for the night.

But as for Ed and Winry, it was nearing midnight and still without a yawn in sight. The two had spent the entire night together, just talking and joking about everything. They sat downstairs on the sofa with nothing but candlelight and filled the silence of the night with laughter as they flipped through an old photo album.

Winry giggled as she pointed out a photo of a very young Edward who was wearing a frown, and in retaliation, he found a photo of a baby Winry with food all over her face. They both laughed and continued to search for more embarrassing photographs. They were having so much fun together, and they really weren't sure how or why it happened. They were feeling silly—almost childish—but they enjoyed the feeling. They both had to grow up so fast; they missed out on getting to spend time just laughing and enjoying each others' company.

"Look!" Ed said with a laugh as he pointed out another picture. "Al's pulling your hair!"

Winry peered over the album to examine the picture. Sure enough, in the photo, young Winry was holding a baby Al who had a fistful of blonde locks, and Winry looked like she was about to scream. "Ha ha! I wonder what I did after that…" she said as she looked on at the other pictures.

"You probably wanted to hit him with a wrench or something," Ed replied. They both erupted into laughter.

As time went on, they found themselves moving closer to each other. Eventually, Winry had pressed herself to his side and he had slung his arm around her shoulder. They weren't even sure how they had gotten like that, but it felt so natural so that's the way that they wanted to stay.

"Aw, look…," Winry said as she pointed out a picture of Ed and herself. It appeared to have been taken soon after Ed had gotten his automail attached. Ed lay in the bed asleep, and Winry, asleep as well, sat in a chair beside him leaned over the bed with her head resting beside his.

As Ed viewed the photo, a small smile spread across his face. "I didn't know this was taken."

"I didn't either. I'm sure Granny took it, though," Winry replied, and a small blush spread across her cheeks as she continued admiring the photo.

After a moment, Winry could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him, and to her surprise, he immediately planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shirt. He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear that he figured summed up his gratitude for everything that she's ever done for him.

"You're the best, Win."

* * *

A/N: This was another long one… Hope that's okay! Anyway, I love this one. I think my next one will be "Why Georgia," but I have NO idea what to do with that… lol But hopefully, you can expect it in the next day or two! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Why Georgia

A/N: So, I'm gonna be focusing on the meaning behind this song because really, what can you do with the title? lol "Why Georgia" presents feelings of confusion and uncertainty—not knowing if everything is really going the way it's supposed to. Also, this chapter is post-movie and Ed's still in our world.

* * *

**Why Georgia**

As Ed lay in his bed staring into the darkness, he was suddenly struck with the thought that his bed was not nearly as comfortable as the one he used to sleep in at Granny's house. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his blonde locks, mentally cursing himself for remembering such a thing. That was years ago, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about it.

Ed was always facing a constant struggle with himself ever since he entered this new world for the second time, closing the door on the old one. A part of him wanted so badly to forget everything about his old life—all of the people, the places, and especially a certain mechanic. If he somehow lost all of those memories, then they would no longer torment him at night. He could finally stop longing for something that he would never have again.

But, the truth was, he really didn't ever want to lose those memories. He never wanted to forget the places he had been, the people he had met, and he especially couldn't stand the thought of never thinking of that beautiful mechanic ever again.

He rolled over onto his side, trying desperately to just go to sleep, but as always on nights like this, questions flooded his mind. _Did he do everything right? Was there anything he could have done differently? _He replayed all the scenes in his mind, but as usual, he came to the conclusion that this was the way it had to be.

But, on this night, a new visual came to his mind. He saw Winry. He saw the way she had looked at him on the last day that they saw each other. He remembered how she had thrown her arms around him, and that's when he realized that he could have done something different. He could have just hugged her back.

* * *

A/N: Wow, surprisingly, I like this one. I was a little worried about it, lol. I actually think there will be a continuation of this one, but it'll be later. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Quiet

A/N: OK, so this is another song from the "Inside Wants Out" album. Oh, and I'm adding the following disclaimer here because I just realized I left something out of the one in the first chapter.

Disclaimer #2: The titles for these pieces are titles of songs that belong to the artist John Mayer--not me.

* * *

**Quiet**

The time that he looked forward to at the end of every day was finally here. The little ones were finally asleep. All of the tasks for that day had been completed. Their big, old house had been consumed by darkness except for the few streams of light from the moon that shone through the windows.

Edward sat out on the balcony waiting for her to join him. Winry finally came outside wearing her nightgown, and as soon as she closed the door behind her, she was met with a chilling breeze. Taking notice of her shivering, Ed motioned for her to sit on his lap. As she sat down and snuggled up against him, he wrapped his flesh arm around her waist to help keep her warm. She rested her head against his, and in complete silence, they stared out at the familiar landscape.

This was the part of the day that they had come to enjoy the most.

* * *

A/N: Hm… I don't know, what do you think?? I think I kinda like it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. My Stupid Mouth

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted any chapters in a few days… I've just been dealing with the drama of life—and that's putting it mildly! Also, new chapters for this week might be sparse because it's the last week of school, which means finals and projects that I've been putting off all quarter, lol. Anyway, not much to say about this chapter—I think the title says it all.

* * *

**My Stupid Mouth**

He shouldn't have said that to her. He went too far this time. He replayed the scene over and over in his head and felt worse about it each time.

"_Just stay out of it, Winry! You don't always need to know everything, okay?"_

He felt like an idiot. Of course, there were things about he and Al's life at this point that he really didn't want her to know about, but he didn't mean to say it that way.

She shouldn't have said that to him. She went too far this time. She replayed the scene over and over in her head and felt worse about it each time.

"_Fine! Well, I don't want you in my life either! I'm tired of worrying about you anyway."_

She felt so stupid. Of course, she was really hurt by what he said to her, but she didn't mean any of what she said back.

He had to go apologize to her, so he began slowly making his way upstairs to her room.

She was going to apologize to him, so she exited her room to go find him downstairs.

They were both surprised when they met each other on the stairs. Immediately, pride overtook them and they both suddenly just wanted to wait for the other one to apologize. After several seconds of fidgeting and waiting, they turned their heads away from each other and both muttered an "I'm sorry." As their eyes met again, smiles crept onto their faces, and Winry flung herself at Edward—her arms went around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Their pride suddenly became nonexistent and many "I'm sorry"s were whispered into each others' ears.

* * *

A/N: I really like this one for some reason. I hope you all do, too! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Your Body Is a Wonderland

A/N: Yes, it's been a while… Well, I'm sorry but life was throwing me some major curve balls and I had to take some time to figure out how to get a good hit. (…why am I so corny?? Lol!) Anyway, I'm sure you've seen the chapter title by now… Oh yes, I'm doing it. I'm sure any of you who know about John Mayer have been wondering when this chapter was coming… haha! No, this will not be a lemon or anything, but now is the time when that T rating comes in handy!

* * *

**Your Body Is a Wonderland**

All thoughts that were circulating in Winry's mind had suddenly vanished as soon as her body fell upon the bed. All she saw was Edward leaning over her, his golden eyes staring deeply into her blue ones momentarily before allowing them to trail over her body. His long, golden locks hung loosely around his face and the ends tickled and brushed across her skin.

All she felt were Ed's flesh fingertips gently tracing lines along every inch of her skin, followed by trails of tender kisses that sent shivers through her body. She traced her fingers along the muscles on his arm and back, and his automail hand slid through her hair to rest underneath her head. He slowly began pressing his body against hers, and feeling his skin on hers made her mind and senses become fuzzy.

And, all she thought she heard was the sound of her heart pounding in her chest as they proceeded to give in to their every feeling and find warmth in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I like this one. Hopefully, I can get back into my routine of posting every day or every other day. We'll see! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Neon

A/N: So, it's been a few days, but not too bad, right? Just to let you know, I'm now working on songs from the "Room for Squares" album. Although, I do have one more from "Inside Wants Out," but it's called "Victoria" so I have no idea what to do with that. lol

* * *

**Neon**

Oh, no, he thought. It was happening again.

Winry was leaned over him, working intently on repairing his automail arm. Her eyes didn't leave the task for one second, but Ed was finding that he couldn't stop his from wandering. He noticed a few dark smudges on her face and arms; strands of blonde hair hung loosely around her bare shoulders; and of course, there was no way he couldn't notice the bit of cleavage that was revealed by that tiny, black tube top she liked to wear. And, just like that, suddenly the conversation with Lt. Hawkeye echoed in his mind causing a deep blush to rise from his cheeks.

Naturally, Ed's immediate reaction was to handle it the way he handled it at Briggs—start reciting the periodic table of elements. Hearing this chanting definitely got Winry's attention, and she playfully rolled her eyes when she saw his tightly closed eyes and beet red face.

He had just gotten to the element neon when he suddenly felt something very unexpected—it was a set of lips, that he knew had to be Winry's, pressed against his own. The moment was brief, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Winry exiting the workshop. He heard her shout from down the hall:

"That oughtta shut you up for a while!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe… Ed's such a nerd sometimes. Oh, and this one is mangaverse because obviously, Ed never starting chanting the periodic table in the anime. (although it would have been great if he did! lol) Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. City Love

A/N: Gah, where have I been?! I don't know… I've kinda had a combination of writer's block and pure laziness. Hopefully, I'm getting over it now. Anyway, this one is mangaverse, set after the end of the series. Even though we don't know how the series will end, let's just assume that it's happy and Ed and Al return home. :D

* * *

**City Love**

Winry had gotten the call from Garfiel just the other day. She had left her job with him in Rush Valley to return home and work with Pinako, but of course, she had told him that he could always call her if he needed anything. Well, this was one of those times. Due to an emergency, Garfiel was returning to his hometown for a week or so, and because of the short notice, he really needed someone to take over for him while he was gone. Winry was happy to be called on to help out a friend.

However, Pianko definitely didn't like the idea of Winry being alone in Rush Valley. She planned on sending the two brothers along with her granddaughter, but at the last minute, Alphonse conveniently decided that he didn't like the idea of Pinako being alone. So, to Ed's dismay, it would just be he and Winry: alone, away from home, for _days—_maybe even a couple of weeks.

But, after just a couple of days in Rush Valley, Ed decided that he was actually liking this little vacation. He spent most of the day bored while Winry worked with customers, but he immediately perked up whenever closing time rolled around. Winry would change into a cute outfit, and the two would then spend the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company.

They took strolls through the streets of the bustling city—Winry enjoyed showing Edward around the place that she had come to call her second home. On some nights, they would stop to eat dinner at a restaurant that caught their eye; and on other nights, they'd make a quick run to the nearby market to gather a few ingredients in order to make a nice dinner at home.

Ed loved holding Winry's hand every evening; he loved the way she would casually slip her arm around his waist and lean her head against his shoulder as they walked; and there was one other thing that Ed loved about their time spent in Rush Valley—the fact that instead of sleeping in Garfiel's bed or on the couch as originally planned, he somehow found himself curled up next to Winry in her bed every night. When the call came from Garfiel saying that he was on his way back, the two couldn't help but feel a little sad.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't really know where this one came from… and honestly, I'm a little unsure about it. It just feels kind of boring to me. I'm also noticing that nearly all of my drabbles focus on Ed's perspective. While I think this is great and all, I should probably show Winry's side every now and then! :P Anyway, thanks for reading; please review!


End file.
